liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bernie Sanders
Bernie Sanders is the Junior US senator from Vermont. He is a Liberal Progressive but called himself, in 2016, a Democratic Socialist in order to sound more revolutionary (A tactic that probably hurt more than helped him). He's an Independent who gives Democrats seat support. He is also the founder of the Congressional Progressive Caucus which has grown from 5 members when Sanders founded it to 56 members today. On February 19, 2019, he announced he was again running for the Democratic presidential nomination. Support Sanders dropped out of the Democratic Party, but he supported Hillary Clinton for President because he realized a Trump presidency would be a disaster for the United States of America and the World. Another reason he decided to support Hillary instead of Jill Stein, is that he knew a that a 3rd party wouldn't win, so he did an extremely grudgeful, KMN (Kill Me Now) endorsement of Hillary. Keep in mind though, Sanders supporters, he DID say that Hillary should do something to EARN your vote. Supporters of policies similar to Bernie Sanders are calling for policies more Socialist than any European nation. Americans will not vote for such policies in large enough numbers to win. Also these policies would tax the Middle class so hard that would make them unpopular. Such policies could make Americans vote for Republicans instead of anything halfway decent. Democratic socialism: sounds good, but is way too expensive, and not the future of the Democratic party Views Sanders believes in: * Universal, single-payer health care, aka medicare for all. * Tuition-free college and affordable education. * Making sure the wealthy pay their fair share of taxes. * Lessening the influence that large sums of cash have in politics * Restriction of the vulture capitalism while supplementing capitalism, NOT replacing it. * Legalizing cannabis and releasing people from prison who were ONLY run in for marijuana * Fighting man-made Global warming. * The U.S. military does NOT need a military budget increase, as the U.S. defense budget has more than the next 10 powerful countries combined. * Increase the minimum wage to $15 an hour, which he has done for Amazon and Disney. * Ending the wars. * Human rights * Comprehensive immigration reform * Green New Deal Bernie's Accomplishments Bernie Sanders, who is often called The Amendment King, has had many accomplishments. Including but not limited to: #Providing 9 million more Americans with primary health care, 2 million more with dental care and 860,000 more with mental health services through a $12.5 billion expansion in community health centers. #Raising the wages of 350,000 Amazon workers and 60,000 Disney workers to at least $15 an hour. #Restoring $320 million in pension benefits to 130,000 IBM workers. #7 states and over 40 cities passed $15 an hour minimum wage laws. #Passage of veterans legislation with John McCain providing $5 billion to hire more doctors and nurses at the VA #Passage of legislation ending American our involvement in the Saudi-led genocide in Yemen. #Passage of the first and only audit of the Federal Reserve in 2010. #Passage of the National Affordable Housing Trust Fund Act. #Preventing Social Security cuts to seniors and disabled veterans. #Stopping the Postal Service from closing up to 15,000 post offices and over 100 mail processing plants, ending Saturday mail and slashing over 100,000 jobs. #Passing more roll call amendments than anyone in a Republican Congress. #Passage of $3.2 billion in Energy Efficiency and Renewable Energy grants. #Raising wages of federal contractors to at least $10.10 an hour in 2014. #Banning the credit card interest rate bait and switch scam. #Doubling funding for the Low Income Home Energy Assistance Program. #Creating the Northeast Home Heating Oil Reserve. #Stopping bailed-out banks from replacing U.S. workers with low-wage guest workers. #Prohibiting the importation of goods made by forced or indentured child labor. #Mandating free credit reports for all Americans. #Not taking one cent in corporate PAC money 2016 Presidential Election Bernie officially joined the race for the 2016 presidency, as a member of the Democratic Party. While he was behind Hillary in most polls, he did beat her in 22 states. Sanders criticised Hillary Clinton for her 9/11 comments at a November 2015 debate.Sanders says Clinton’s debate reference to 9/11 was ‘a little bit silly and a little bit absurd’ some Economists were advising People to buy environmentally friendly local stocks if Sanders became President of the United States.Here Are the Stocks to Buy if Bernie Sanders Becomes President It's generally not a good idea to spend more than you can afford on speculative investments. If you like the idea of Green and other ethical investment you can always try saving more than you otherwise would and investing in ethical ways. On March 23, 2016, TV network The Young Turks interviewed Sanders.Bernie Sanders | The Young Turks Interview (FULL) #Perhaps Bernie Sanders lost to Hillary Clinton because feminists were more concerned with getting a woman into the White House than having a qualified candidate. Bernie Sanders lost to Identity Politics. #Perhaps Bernie Sanders lost because he was too left wing for Mainstream America. 2020 Presidential Election Bernie Sanders announced his run for president on February 19, 2019, as a Democrat Bernie Sanders Announces 2020 Run for President (Real Clear Politics). Bernie Sanders took part in the second part of the First Democratic Debates on June 26, 2019. Viewers indicated while he did well, he could've done better. During the first part of the second debate, Sanders was declared by many people to be one of two winners of the debate, along with Elizabeth Warren. While CNN and Jake Taper attempted to have the Progressive Sanders and Warren fight each other, it appears they teamed up and destroyed the centrists on stage. At one point, the two looked at each other and smiled. While Bernie was discussing Medicare For All, saying it would cover more, candidate Tim Ryan said "You don't know that, Bernie". Bernie famously responded, "I do know. I wrote the damn bill!" Quote from Bernie Sanders ---- Gallery 20151128 232259.jpg|Sanders in 1991 20160215 094940.JPG 20160215 095001.JPG See also *Vermont Progressive Party *Vermont *Democratic Socialism References External Links *Friends of Bernie Sanders *Incorporates material from Bernie Sanders, a Wikipedia article. Category:American People Category:US Senators Category:Socialists Category:Democratic Socialists Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:American liberals Category:Independents Category:Progressivism Category:American Progressives Category:American Socialists Category:Liberals Category:Social democrats Category:Awesome People Category:Things Liberals love Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Cool People Category:Progressives Category:Democratic Party Category:Jewish Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:People Category:Not Conservative Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Change we need Category:2016 U.S. Presidential Election Category:Candidates Who Should Have Won Category:US Presidential candidates Category:Super awesome people Category:Things Trump Hates